I Never Noticed You
by LooneyLover
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stay with these very nice and VERY RICH people, the Fainans, for the summer and live in their mansion. HarryGinny start to fall in love but Fainans son Mark likes Ginny and tries to break them apart. Find out what happens!
1. Default Chapter

I Never Noticed You  
  
Chapter One * * * Harry's Arrival ~*~* Ginny stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She knew Harry was coming to the burrow tomorrow, and she wanted to make sure that she looked good for him.  
  
Yes, Ginny liked Harry once again. Now, she was upset that her relationship with Michael ended, because she did like him.  
  
However, she would have broken up with him sooner or later because she knew had fallen in love with Harry all over again.  
  
She hated it when Harry put that spell on her. And he didn't even know that he did it. Every time he smiled Ginny got butterflies.  
  
It happened last year, at one of the last D.A. meetings they had. When they were going over the Stupefy spell, Ginny had performed a particularly good one, and stupefied Michael.  
  
While he was on the floor, Harry had commented, "Nice one Ginny," and smiled at her. Ginny went week at the knees. She smiled back and said, "Thanks Harry." Then she turned and unstupefied Michael.  
  
When she looked up, Harry was still staring at her. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed and went over to watch Neville.  
  
Ginny groaned, and realized she had fallen in love with Harry all over again. This time however, she was going to make sure it was different.  
  
She was not going to blush and go dumb every time Harry spoke to her. She was going to be herself (which was actually pretty chatty) and talk with him.  
  
Ginny was actually pretty excited that Harry was coming tomorrow. This was her chance to get Harry to notice her and fall in love with her. Harry would be away from Cho Chang, and everyone else at Hogwarts.  
  
It would just be him, the Weasleys, and Hermione, who was already here. Ginny suddenly got an idea.  
  
Hermione had told Ginny that over the summer, Hermione's cousins came to visit her. They were valley girls who were really into make up, fashion, the whole enchilada.  
  
Hermione, after living with them for a week, had basically become an expert on make up as well. She had arrived at the Burrow about two days ago, and she looked just a little different because she had done her make up.  
  
Ginny decided she was going to go to Hermione for help. She left her room and walked down the hall, to the guest room where Hermione was staying.  
  
She knocked. "Come in," she heard Hermione say. Ginny opened the door. Hermione turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hey Ginny!" Hermione said. She motioned for Ginny to come sit down on the bed where she was doing none other than reading a book.  
  
Ginny plopped down on the bed. "What's up?" Hermione asked her. "Well, you see I, um, I'm having some boy trouble, and I need your help and advice," Ginny said, blushing a little.  
  
"Uh oh, are you following in love with Michael again? Oh Ginny you shouldn't! He's such a prat! You're too good for him," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Oh no, 'Mione, it's not Michael," she said grinning a little. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"It's, um, it's H-Harry," Ginny said, turning a shade of crimson. Hermione jumped up. "Harry?" she screamed. "Sssshhh! Hermione please be quiet! I don't want Ron to know," Ginny said in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gin," Hermione said smiling, "I was just kinda surprised at that. I never would have thought," Hermione said, but Ginny interrupted.  
  
"I know, I know, I shouldn't waste my time. I can't help it though. I just, I get butterflies every time he smiles at me. I just can't get him to notice me Hermione!" Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Oh Ginny I wasn't going to say you should waste your time," Hermione said sympathetically, "I think it's sweet, actually." Ginny looked up at her.  
  
"And Harry does notice you, now that you're talking to him more. I just think he's never noticed you in um, That way. I guess it's just because of you being Ron's little sister and all," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny groaned. "That's my problem," she said. "He just thinks of me as the silly little sister."  
  
"Well, when I'm done with you, Harry will definitely not see you as the silly little sister," Hermione said, "I promise."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks a million Hermione!" she said, giving her a hug. "Alright Harry will be here at about noon tomorrow so we'll have to get up pretty early," Hermione said.  
  
"That's alright with me! Oooohhh I can't wait! I'll see you in the morning Hermione! Good night!" Ginny said, skipping out of the room.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. She had always thought that Ginny and Harry would make a cute couple. ***** After reading the letter Ron sent him, Harry went down to ask Uncle Vernon if it was alright for him to stay with the Weasleys.  
  
After what Mad-Eye Moody had said to Uncle Vernon last June at the train station, Harry was pretty positive he would say yes.  
  
Harry cleared his throat when he entered the living room where Uncle Vernon was watching the news. Uncle Vernon looked up at him.  
  
"What is it boy?" he asked annoyed. "Well, I, er, I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed with the Weasleys the rest of the summer. They invited me," Harry said.  
  
"No you m-," Uncle Vernon said, but he stopped in mid-sentence, and Harry guessed he was remembering Moody's words.  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted. "Fine," he said grudgingly, "but they better not come through the fire place like they did last time," he said.  
  
"Alright," Harry said, and then raced out of the room to write Ron back with his response. ***** Ginny opened her eyes as the sun shone brightly through the window onto her face. Today was the day Harry was coming, and Hermione was going to help her look good! Maybe Harry really would notice her this time.  
  
Ginny got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When she entered she saw that it was only Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, as the other boys were upstairs still sleeping.  
  
"Morning!" Ginny said happily, plopping down next to Hermione. "Morning Ginny dear," said Mrs. Weasley, as she handed her some pancakes.  
  
When Hermione and Ginny both finished breakfast, Hermione led Ginny back upstairs and into her room.  
  
"Ready to be beautiful?" Hermione asked Ginny grinning. "You bet," Ginny responded. So Hermione set to work. Ginny was not allowed to look in the mirror, because Hermione said she had to be surprised.  
  
She cast a nervous glance at the clock. "Hermione it's 11:45! Harry is going to be here any time now," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh relax Ginny," said Hermione coolly, "besides, if you don't come down until a little while after he arrives, it won't look like you're trying to impress him. Remember, try and play hard to get. I think boys like that."  
  
"Right," Ginny said, relaxing a bit more, and making a mental note in her head. When Hermione was done adding the final touching, she said, "Alright you can look now."  
  
Ginny turned to look at herself in the mirror. When she did, she was stunned. Her hair was nice and straight and it looked beautiful. Hermione had added highlights with her wand. She also had her make up nicely done. Ginny looked really different, in a good way.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said, enthusiastically, "you are a miracle worker! This is amazing! Oh thanks so much 'Mione!" Ginny screamed jumping up and down and giving Hermione a hug.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Any time Gin. Alright now we have to decide what you're going to wear. We don't want you too dressed up, so it won't look like you're trying to impress him. But we don't want you too sloppy, or it'll look like you don't even care that he's here," she said, thinking hard.  
  
Hermione walked over to her closet, where she had hung up all her clothes neatly. She picked out a mini skirt, and a cute, but casual shirt.  
  
"Go try this on," she said to Ginny, and when Ginny came out Hermione said, "Oh that's it! Definitely! Gin you look great!"  
  
Suddenly they heard loud happy voices downstairs. Hermione walked out of the room and took a peak downstairs to see who it was. It was Harry.  
  
She raced back into the room. "Alright Gin, Harry's here now. Let's pretend like we didn't notice. Here, take this," she said, throwing Ginny a magazine.  
  
"Alright let's sit down on the bed and pretend to be reading it. Ron'll probably come up here with Harry in a few minutes to tell me he's here," Hermione said, and right on cue, they heard male voices coming up the steps. *****  
  
Harry was so glad to be back at the Burrow. He couldn't have bared another day with the Dursleys. He was walking upstairs with Ron to go see Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said entering her room, "Harry's h-," he said, but stopped in mid sentence when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Woah Ginny w-," he started, but Hermione made a gesture telling him not to say anything. He looked at her weirdly.  
  
Just then Harry entered the room. "Hey Hermione," Harry said to her. Hermione sat up. "Hey Harry!" she said getting up to come hug him.  
  
But when she got up, she revealed Ginny sitting right beside her. Harry hadn't seen her there. She looked really different. Harry was amazed, she looked beautiful.  
  
*Woah, Harry where did that come from?* he asked himself. But was ripped out of his thoughts when Hermione started hugging him.  
  
Ginny got up and walked over. "Hi Harry," she said smiling. "What's up?" she said. "Oh! Uh, hi Ginny. Um n-nothing, how are you?" he said.  
  
"I'm good," she said. "How has your summer been with those awful muggles?" she asked. "Oh horrible! It's like living with 3 Snape's." Ginny giggled.  
  
Harry got butterflies in his stomach for some reason when Ginny laughed. He didn't know what was going on with himself.  
  
Hermione was glad to see that Harry and Ginny were really hitting it off. She was relieved that Ginny wasn't blushing and going dumb every time Harry said something to her.  
  
"So, er, do you fancy a walk?" Harry asked Ginny, looking at her hopefully. Ginny smiled at him. "Er sure," she said.  
  
After Ginny and Harry headed out, Hermione decided she was going to go get some homework done. She headed towards the door but Ron quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
Hermione groaned. "What Ron?" she asked. She knew he was going to start firing a ton of question at her about Ginny and Harry and what was going on.  
  
"What is going on?" he said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently. "You know what I mean. Why does Ginny look different? And what's up with her and Harry?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Ron. Ginny just wanted me to give her a make over so I did. And I don't know what's going on with her or Harry. But don't bother her about it," she lied.  
  
Ron raised his eye brows. "I'm going to go get something to eat," he said. And he left the room. Hermione laughed. She couldn't help but think it was funny how Ron was getting angry by this. ***** Harry and Ginny were having a really fun time together. The had been walking in the park near by for a long time.  
  
Harry never knew how open Ginny was. She had always seemed so shy to him, but she wasn't. And he felt like he could tell her anything. She understood things that Cho hadn't.  
  
Harry told her all about Sirius, how bad he felt, and how much he missed Sirius. Ginny listened the whole time and she really understood him.  
  
Suddenly Ginny realized it had already gotten dark out. "Oh no!" she said. "It's so late. I completely forgot. Harry what time is it?" she asked him.  
  
Harry checked his watch. "It's um, oh! It's 10:00!" he said nervously. "Oh no! Mum's gonna kill me," Ginny said.  
  
"Alright let's had back to the house then," Harry said reluctantly. When they got to the door, Ginny stopped. Harry looked at her curiously.  
  
"Harry," she said, "I had a really nice time tonight. And I feel like I can't talk to you about anything." And then, Ginny did something she never thought she would have the courage to do.  
  
She kissed Harry on the cheek. She went inside, blushing, leaving a red Harry still out on the porch. He touched his cheek on the spot where Ginny kissed him.  
  
Why did he get all those butterflies when Ginny gave him that kiss? Why did Ginny give him a kiss on the cheek? (Boys: so clueless)  
  
Oh well, he would figure it out in the morning. Then he reluctantly went inside and went up to the room he was sharing with Ron. Then Harry groaned. He remembered he was going to have to answer all of Ron's questions. ~*~*  
  
end of the chapter! Did you guys like it? Tell me if you did in your REVIEWS! Thanks a million! 


	2. The Fainans

~*~* Chapter 2  
  
The Fainans *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She hoped that no one in her family had found out that she spent the whole night in the park with Harry.  
  
"Morning Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said, as Ginny entered the kitchen. Ginny saw that the only seat left was next to Harry, and was glad that she had an excuse to sit next to him.  
  
"Morning Gin," said Harry smiling at her. "Morning Harry," she said returning his smile.  
  
Ron was eyeing the two suspiciously, but he didn't say anything. "Here you go dear," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Ginny a plate of pancakes "Thanks Mum," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione was the only one who noticed Harry staring at Ginny all through breakfast. She knew something was up, and after breakfast she decided to as Ginny.  
  
"Gin wait up," Hermione said. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked her trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh don't play dumb," Hermione said grinning. "I know something is up between you and Harry."  
  
"What? N-nothing's up I have no idea what you're talking about you're crazy we didn't do anything," but by rambling on like this Ginny blew her cover.  
  
Hermione just raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Right," she said. "I promise," Ginny said, "nothing important. We just um last night we tookawalktogetherinthepark."  
  
"What? Ginny I didn't get that." Hermione said. Ginny sighed. "Last night Harry and I took a walk in the park. That's all." She didn't tell Hermione the part where she kissed Harry on the cheek, however.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful Gin," Hermione said. Ginny smiled. "But please don't go telling Ron any of this or he'll probably kill Harry. You know how he is," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I won't," said Hermione honestly. "Thanks Mione," Ginny said. *** At dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were acting very strangely. They kept shooting anxious glances at each other and acting unbelievably sweet to all the children.  
  
Finally, Fred, who came with George from Diagon Alley to have dinner with them said, "Alright I can't take it anymore. Mum, Dad, why are you acting so weird?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at him, then at each other. "Well I guess we should just tell you then," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath. "Go ahead Arthur," she said looking anxious. "Well, he said, "This came up very suddenly." Then he paused.  
  
"What came up suddenly?" Ron asked looking confused. The dinner table was very quiet for a change.  
  
"Well you see a great number of muggles in France witnessed a witch performing magic and there's a whole riot going on so the Ministry has asked me to go there to sort the whole thing out, so I am, and your mother is going with me."  
  
"Well thanks neat, Dad, you get to go to France," said George. "Yes it's neat but you see we are going to be gone for the rest of the summer, and we don't want to four to be here alone," Mr. Weasley said, looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Oh well George and I can watch them," said Fred. "Well yes we did think about that, but you two are so busy with your store right now that we don't want you to also have to worry about them," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Good point," said George. "That's why you four are going to stay with the Fainans," said Mr. Weasley, expecting them all to be shocked.  
  
Instead, Ginny and Ron looked happier than ever. "Wicked!" said Ron excitedly. "That's wonderful," Ginny said, "they have the coolest house, or should I say mansion, in the world!"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other unsurely. "Oh don't worry," said Ron noticing their faces, "the Fainans are so filthy rich and-," he said, but was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron that's rude!"  
  
"Well it's true Mum," Ginny said. And she was right. The Fainans were one of the richest wizarding families in the world.  
  
They weren't rude, though, don't get me wrong. They were very nice people and were very good friends with the Weasleys. They only had one son, Mark, who was Ginny's age (and had a thing for her.)  
  
Mrs. Fainan loved Ginny, and always took her shopping and bought her anything she wanted since she didn't have a daughter of her own. *** The next day there was a great amount of bustling in the Weasley house. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were leaving today to go to the Fainans since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to France tomorrow. The car the Fainans had sent them was supposed to pick them up in half an hour.  
  
They all finally came down with their trunks packed five minutes before the car was to arrive. Hermione's truck was nice and perfect, and Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's were all about to burst with things sticking out from all sides.  
  
When the door bell rang, Mr. Weasley opened it to find a gigantic limo sitting in front of their driveway.  
  
"What's wrong Dad," Ginny asked, when she saw his jaw drop open. But soon there were several jaws hanging open when they all got a glimpse of the limo.  
  
"Look at that," said Ron. "Splendid!" Hermione said. Once they said their good byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and to Fred and George who had stopped by, they started to picking up their trunks to carry them outside.  
  
Ginny was about to pick hers up when Harry said, "Oh let me get that for you Gin," and he picked it up with ease.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said smiling at him. "No problem," Harry responded smiling back at her. They walked out to the car together, as Hermione and Ron were still inside.  
  
Harry handed the trunks to the limo driver, and then opened the door, and helped Ginny inside. "Allow me," he said bowing. "Well thank you sir," Ginny said grinning at him.  
  
When she stepped inside she gasped. Ginny guessed this was a magical limo because it was huge inside but wasn't this big outside.  
  
The ceiling was about fifteen feet high, and a giant chandelier hung above her head. There was a big bar, (much bigger than the ones normal limos have) and red leather seats.  
  
Ginny heard a gasp as Harry entered behind her. "Wow," she heard him say as he glanced around the limo.  
  
"This is brilliant," he said. "You bet," Ginny said, "I've never ridden in anything this expensive in my whole life."  
  
Harry grinned. "Me either," he said, and the two laughed. A few minutes later Harry and Ginny heard more gasps as Ron and Hermione got inside the limo.  
  
"This is magnificent," Hermione said glimpsing around. "Wicked," Ron said eyes wide. Harry was a little disappointed when Ron and Hermione entered because he was enjoying spending time alone with Ginny, but he didn't know why (boys=clueless).  
  
They all had an enjoyable ride to the Fainans. Even though the drive was two hours long, the time flew by. Harry and Ginny found it rather amusing when Hermione scolded Ron for trying to open the fire whisky from the bar.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes when they arrived at the Fainan's mansion. It was gigantic. It was even better than he had expected it to be.  
  
There were gates leading into the huge property that had numerous fountains, a swimming pool, hot tubs, a trampoline, tennis courts, several paths, and quite a few gardens.  
  
"This is amazing," Hermione said in awe. "Wicked!" said Ron, "it's even better than I remembered it to be."  
  
"I can't believe we get to live here for a month and a half!" Harry said enthusiastically. There was a large sign in front of the entrance to the mansion that said "Welcome Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione!"  
  
They were all still looking around everywhere when they stepped out of the car. Four butlers came out, welcomed them, and then each got one of the four trunks.  
  
Then, Mr. and Mrs. Fainan came out. Mrs. Fainan ran over to Ron and Ginny and gave them big hugs. Mr. Fainan followed her.  
  
Then Mrs. Fainan said, "Oh hello, you must be Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. It's great to have you two here as well," she said hugging both of them, who were surprised.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you all here," Mr. Fainan said. "Thanks for having us Mr. and Mrs. Fainan," Ginny said. "Yes, thank you," the other three repeated.  
  
"John here," said Mrs. Fainan, pointing to her husband, "just couldn't wait to take Harry and Ron out to the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"You have a Quidditch Pitch?" Harry and Ron both blurted out excitedly. The girls and Mr. and Mrs. Fainan all laughed.  
  
"Yes we just got it built in our back yard last spring. Would you like me to show-," he asked, and before he had even finished his sentence, Harry and Ron both said, "Yes please!"  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Fainan after the boys left, "I just can't wait to take you girls shopping with me. It's so exciting to have you staying with us. I need some girl buddies around here," she said causing Ginny and Hermione to scream up and down.  
  
They knew their summer here was going to be one of the greatest summers of their lives. ~*~* Sorry guys that's the end of it but I'll post more soon! All you need to do is REVIEW! Oh and I just want to thank my three first reviewers: VarsityCheerleader, Bombshell, and I Show No Name, thanks so much for reviewing! I wouldn't have continued this w/out you guys! 


End file.
